On the Wings of a Dove
by Bella Rose
Summary: okay...after realising a horrible mistake as a result of my strange twisted little mind, i am now Bella Rose!! as for story... chapter 3 soon!!
1. Echoes of a Nightmare

**On the Wings of a Dove.**

Disclaimer- I do not own LotR or any characters included in that category, Asriel, the Draconian Elves etc, however are MINE, thank you! 

**_Chapter one._**

****

"You should rest Legolas. I will stand guard 'till dawn."

The elf smiled at his companion gratefully, though he would not admit it, his mind and heart had been crying for rest for several days.

"Thank you Aragorn, I shall sleep if she lets me." __

 Aragorn grinned at him, the wind tugging at his hair. "Still haunting you? You should tell me of her some day."

Legolas forced a smile, but could not silence the voice in his mind._ I would gladly tell you of her my friend, only I do not know her myself._

He lay down and closed his eyes.

Sleep was instantaneous, but brief. Even as he closed his eyes, her voice awoke, whispering in a form of elvish he could not understand.

He breathed in sharply.

"This has got to stop", he ran a pale hand through his long sleek hair in frustration, "I shall go mad if it does not."

Once again, Legolas closed his eyes to sleep.

_Sweet relief._

This time no voice interrupted his dreams of home, allowing his mind to be swallowed by the rich velvet blackness of sleep.

He dreamt of home, of the trees of Mirkwood, and of the streams, as he always did. And as always he walked alone, finding strength in the silence and peace of the forest.

But tonight was different.

There was no peace to be found in the forest, the silence broken by a hushed whispering.

_She is here._

_I am here._

Now he saw her for the first time.

Tall, slender, and strangely beautiful. Her hair was long and shone pale like silver in the moonlight, her skin was smooth and perfect. Her eyes…

Dark, and dangerous, yet mournful, they were an emerald green in colour, and were filled with such light and power that Legolas could not draw his gaze from her.

As she turned to face him, the fabric of her dress was caught in the breeze, the skirt swept up, revealing pale ivory coloured shoes, and slender ankles. She walked towards him, her right arm raised, palm facing up.  

She was carrying something. It was small and delicate, and clearly made of silver, set with a stone of some kind.

Legolas' sapphire eyes darted to the item in her hand. It was a bracelet, and the stone was an amethyst, deep purple and beautifully cut.

_Take this, Legolas of the Silvan Elves, keep it close to you. _Her voice was smooth and rich, her eyes fixed on his, commanding him to listen.

_Keep it, and one day the Star of Celest shall lead you home._

_But I am home._

She smiled, and tilted her head to one side lightly. _One day you will understand, and my words shall be cherished._

With that she turned and began to walk away.

Legolas looked down and saw, to his surprise, that the bracelet was clutched firmly in his hand, the amethyst casting shadows over his youthful face.

_Wait! Please, I need to know, who are you?_

But she continued to walk, ignoring his plea.

Legolas shuddered, and slowly began to awake to the sounds of the hobbits cooking a light breakfast.

"Good to see you back with us, friend", Legolas looked up to see Aragorn watching him, "we thought you'd left us for good."

"Not at all, I am refreshed and ready to travel!"

Pippin leaned over and peered at Legolas' left hand. "What have you got there?"  

Legolas felt his heart go numb, as he opened his clenched fist to reveal the silver bracelet given to him by the Elf maiden, the amethyst shinning clearly in the morning sun… 


	2. Of Amethysts and Obsidian

**On the Wings of a Dove.**

Disclaimer- I do not own LotR or any characters included in that category, Asriel, the Draconian Elves etc, however are MINE, thank you! 

**_Chapter Two:_**

****

The sun rose clear and bright over the eight companions, but not even her light failed could penetrate the feelings of uneasiness felt by all.

"Well?"

Gandalf's brow creased as he bent his head closer to the bracelet, so lost in thought he could barely feel the cool breeze on his skin.

"Gandalf? What is it?" pressed Legolas again, his sapphire eyes clouded with worry. 

Gandalf sat back against the oak tree behind him, removed his hat and rubbed his forehead.

All was silent as the group awaited Gandalf's verdict.

"It is definitely…' Legolas and the others leaned forward, eager to hear the rest, '…a magical device…of some sort."  They let out an audible sigh.

Legolas rested his head in his hands, both frustrated and scared. Anybody could have noticed that the bracelet contained some degree of power, how else would it have materialised in his hand?

Worse still, that voice was now entering his conscious mind, even now the echoes of her silken voice were ringing in his ears.

Aragorn, sensing his old friends distress, pressed Gandalf for more information.

"What kind of magic does it possess? Do you know who made it?"

"Yes, and no. To both,' he sat upright, smoothing his bread and fingering the bracelet, ' the magic is strong, unusually so for a trinket such as this.' He paused, his brows furrowing once more.

' But then one could have said the same thing of the One Ring…"

Frodo looked up sharply, " You don't think it – '  " No Frodo, it was not made by Sauron, nor could it have been. Though the magic is strong it is predominately good.' Gandalf's face was grave for a moment, betraying the strain the Great War had had on him, but then his face crumpled into that familiar warm smile. He chuckled softly to himself, ' As for the forgers, I would hazard a very vague guess that the dwarfs were responsible, eh Gimli?"

The dwarf huffed, half enraged at such a suggestion, half amused.

" No! Never! Besides,' he held out his hand to receive the bracelet, then passed it from hand to hand, feeling out the craftsmanship and materials used, ' I know of no dwarf who would combine mithril with obsidian, or with an amethyst for that matter."

Legolas lifted his head, puzzled. " Mithril? "

" Indeed. See, it shines brighter than silver and weight less then the finest copper plate. I myself have not seen mithril of this quality in all my years and all my travels." The dwarves eyes shone with envy and admiration as he lifted the bracelet up to the light.

 " What did you mean, about the obsidian, and the amethyst?" ventured Frodo.

Gimli beamed at the hobbit, and adjusted his seat so that he could lean in towards him, as though divulging his most precious secrets. 

" Look here, between the joining's and around the claws holding the amethyst. See where the shadows appear black, 'tis obsidian, young hobbit. "

Frodo leaned in closer, as did Pippin, both peering at the bracelet. 

" Where?' exclaimed Pippin, ' I can't see anythin'" 

Gimli sighed loudly, gripped the back of the hobbits head and thrust the bracelet so close to Pippin's eyes that they were barely millimetres apart. " Oh! I – I see. " 

The brief moment of laughter that followed served to lighten all their hearts, and for that they were grateful. Even Legolas managed a smile, though he was still filled with a feeling of dread that he could not explain.

" As I was saying,' bellowed Gimli, restoring quite once more to the small clearing, ' dwarves rarely use amethyst. 'Tis to fickle a stone for our liking. The cut is more delicate than we care to bother with. Not our taste." He sniffed at the last remark, implying that the bracelet was too 'upper class' for a dwarf.

" So then who did make it?" asked Aragorn, his chestnut eyes betraying his confusion.

Gandalf paused for a moment then raised his head a little, " Legolas,' the elf raised his head, ' the woman who gave you the bracelet in your dream. Who was she?" 

Everybody looked towards Legolas, making him feel even more isolated than before, he shook his head softly, his voice cracking beneath the strain of it all. " I do not know Gandalf, though I would gladly give all eternity to know her identity. All I can tell you was that she was an elf. No more."

" Maybe the elves made it then!" exclaimed Pippin, Gimli shook his head, saying something about elvish craftsmanship…

…Exactly what he said Legolas never knew.

_'I would gladly give all eternity…'_

_'But would you really?'_

Legolas' head snapped up, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.

He tried to get up but struggled and fell backwards, his back hitting the hard, rough surface of an oak tree.

More confusion registered as he looked around and realised he was no longer in the company of his friends. He was back in Mirkwood.

Again he tried to rise, invisible bonds cutting into his arms and waist.

_'Try not to move. For your sake as well as my own.' _

Her voice echoed off the trees and the darkness, filling his soul with a sense of dread and anticipation. He looked around, turning his head as far as was possible, and eventually his eyes found her.

She was leaning gently against a tall beech, the long flowing robes of her white silken dress curling around the base of the tree. Her hair appeared pale gold in this light, but her eyes were still as bright and fierce as before.           

She smiled softly as she walked towards him.

_'What did you mean? For my sakes, and yours?'_

_'The more you struggle, the more damage you do to your physical body, and to my mind.' _She knelt in front of him, her eyes level with his.

'I am sorry about this, Legolas of the Silvan elves, truly I am, but this is the only way for us to communicate. At least for now.'

Legolas struggled, his eyes and heart burning with anger. _'If you were truly sorry, then you would release me.'_

She smiled, closed her eyes, then rose and stepped back from him.

'You may rise now, Legolas.'

He looked at her, uncertain. He didn't want to trust her, but something compelled him to do so.

He braced his hands against the ground and pushed up slowly. To his surprise and great relief he found that he could move freely.

'Who are you?'

_'You have asked me this before. I did not answer you then, why would I now?'_

_'Because I need to know.'_

She faced him, a peculiar light in her eyes and the ghost of a smile on her lips.  He had not noticed it before, but there was something familiar in the shape of her face, the way she glowed with light and purity. Where had he seen that before?

Arwen maybe? No, not Arwen. She reminded him more of Gladriel than Aragorn's new queen.

_'Do you remember what I said to you?'_

_'You said the Star of Celest would lead me home.'_

_'I am glad you remember. Perhaps one day we shall meet.' _She fixed him with a brief but warm smile, the turned and made to leave.

Legolas watched her; he wanted to say something to stop her leaving, but what?

_'Lady, I know not your name, but I too hope one day that we should meet.'_

She turned slightly, smiled and laughed. _'Take this name and keep it sacred. The keeper of the Star is the Lady Asriel.'_


End file.
